


The Great Ghoul

by coolestmoosearound



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Great Gatsby AU, Kaneki/Tukiyama is the main pairing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestmoosearound/pseuds/coolestmoosearound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Great Gatsby AU.  Hideyoshi Nagachika moves into a new house and he has a new neighbor who likes to throw large parties-- Tsukiyama Shuu.  Hide has a cousin named Kaneki Ken who is in an unhappy marriage to Mado Kureo.  Tsukiyama and Kaneki have a past together and after meeting each other again through Hide, past feelings will start to resurface.  Will these feelings turn into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, the Great Gatsby, or any of it's characters. I'm sorry if any of the characters are ooc

List of characters:  
Jay Gatsby- Tsukiyama Shuu  
Daisy Buchanan- Kaneki Ken  
Tom Buchanan- Mado Kureo  
Nick Carraway- Hide  
Jordan Baker- Kirishima Touka  
Myrtle Wilson- Amon

Hello readers, my name is Nagachika Hideyoshi. I was born and raised in the midwest with my mother, father, and cousin Kaneki Ken. When I was a child my father told me some wisdom. He told me to never criticize anyone because you never know their upbringing. I believed his advice to be more snobbish, telling me this to remind me that we were above certain others by birth. Nevertheless, I followed his advice throughout my youth and into university. While in university, I came to believe that the world should be black and white or in my case, ghoul or human. I continued with this belief, scorning anyone who was in some way different from it-- except for Tsukiyama.  
Tsukiyama was different. He was the type of person you never forget, the type of person who was larger than life. He was very flamboyant but at the same time a complete romantic. It is hard to describe Tsukiyama without telling you his story and how I came to know him.  
After university, I went off to the Great War where I fought with the Americans. During the war, I saw many sights so that when I came home to the midwest, I was bored.  
Because of my boredom, I decided to move east to New York City and become a stockbroker. Around the same time, my cousin Kaneki Ken moved to Long Island with his husband Mado Kureo.  
Kaneki and I were best friends and had spent many years in our youth together. He then married Mado who was very wealthy. They travelled together around the world before settling down on Long Island.  
I knew Mado from my time spent at university. He was quite the flirt and had no use for anything unless it consisted of sport, women, or killing ghouls. Mado hated ghouls with a passion. I believed that this hatred would consume him someday. ______________________________________________________________________________

I moved into a shabby bungalow in West Egg, Long Island. West Egg was the land where people newly rich settled. Whereas East Egg was where people with old money settled. West Egg and East Egg were bisected by a bay.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
After Kaneki and Mado moved into their mansion, they invited me over for dinner.

“Welcome to our mansion Hide,” said Mado.  
“Thank you for inviting me,” I replied.  
Mado was the kind of man nobody really liked. I tried to like him because of Kaneki but it was hard sometimes. As we walked to the sitting room, he told me about his move to New York from Chicago and how Kaneki is doing. When we entered the sitting room, I saw Kaneki with a woman who I had never met before. The woman had a blue bob and dark blue eyes that looked bored. Kaneki then got up from where he was sitting to come over to me.  
“Ah Hide! I have missed you very much!” exclaimed Kaneki.  
“I have missed you too!” I declared.  
“I must introduce you to Touka Kirishima. Touka this is my dear cousin Hide,”  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Touka” I declared. I thought she was very beautiful.  
“Likewise,” Touka said in an uninterested tone.  
“Now that Hide is here let’s move to the dining room to eat dinner,” said Mado.  
I accompanied Miss Touka to the dining room, talking to her along the way.  
“So Miss Touka, what do you do for a living?” I asked.  
“I’m a golf player,” she replied.  
“Wait! Are you THE Touka Kirishima, the golf player who is suspected for being a ghoul!”  
“Yes, but I am not a ghoul,”  
“I’m sorry. I got ahead of myself, but I have heard of you before. Weren't you on the cover of Vogue?”  
“Yes I was,”  
“You are very pretty,”  
“I know,”  
We entered the dining room and sat down and our meals were served. Neither Touka nor Kaneki ate much of their food which I thought was strange.  
“Those God damn ghouls!” Mado suddenly exclaimed.  
“What about them?” asked Kaneki.  
“I believe that they are scum to this earth and must be exterminated!”  
“Is this because of the new books coming out about how ghouls should be treated the same as everyone else?”  
“Yes! Ghouls should know their place! they should be exterminated. There is not one good ghoul I know of!”  
I noticed both Touka and Kaneki visibly wincing as Mado went into a long speech about how “ghouls are the scum of the earth” and how “they should all die”. I personally thought ghouls were very cool but super scary. His speech was cut short though when the phone suddenly rang. When the shrill rings cut through the air, Mado suddenly stopped talking and ran to the phone. Kaneki followed him. “What’s going on?” I inquired.  
“Shhhhh! Mado’s lover is on the phone and Kaneki went after him. I would not be surprised if they had a big fight,” replied Touka.  
Touka kept on listening in on their conversation. After Kaneki and Mado were done with the phone, they rejoined us, Kaneki with tears in his eyes and Mado looking very angry.  
“So Hide, I heard you got a lovely place in West Egg,” said Kaneki.  
“Yes I did,” I replied.  
“West Egg! I know of someone who lives in West Egg!” exclaimed Touka.  
“Who?” I asked.  
“Shuu Tsukiyama lives in West Egg!” said Touka.  
“I live next to Mr. Tsukiyama! What about him?” I exclaimed.  
“Did you hear that he throws large parties?”  
“No,”  
“Really? they’re the talk of the town. Everyone goes to them,”  
“Really?”  
“Yes, although their host never comes out for the parties,”  
Kaneki was looking visibly distressed throughout this whole conversation, like he did not want to hear about Tsukiyama. “Hey Touka! Don’t you have a golf match tomorrow?” asked Kaneki  
“I do. I should probably head home now then,” said Touka  
“Goodbye Miss Touka! I hope we can spend some time together sometime,” I said  
“Yeah. Bye,”  
Soon after she left, I decided to go home. “Goodbye Hide, I hope I get to see you again soon,” said Kaneki  
“Bye Kaneki, bye Mado, we have to get together sometime soon again,” I said.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
After I returned home, I saw the figure of my neighbor, Mr. Tsukiyama on a dock, staring out into the abyss. I was about to call out to him when he reached his hand out to the distance towards a green light in the fog. I realized that he probably wanted to be alone so I went into my house. When I looked back out my window, he was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hide and Mado go to New York City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, the Great Gatsby, or any of its characters.

The next day, I woke up to knocking at my door. When I opened it, Mado was there with a car waiting behind him. “Get dressed. We’re going out to see my man today,” he said. “What about Kaneki?” I asked. “Kaneki doesn’t matter, let’s go."  
Mado had us driven to the train station where we then boarded a train taking us to the City. We were riding in the train when it suddenly stopped at the valley of ashes.   
Now, the valley of ashes was a desolate and dreary place filled with poverty and crime. Ghouls feasted on the flesh of poor humans. A dead body in the street was not an uncommon sight. The air was filled with grey ash particles which got into your lungs so you could not breathe. Normally if a ghoul didn’t get you here, lung problems or poverty would. Watching over the valley of ashes were the eyes of Doctor T.J. Eckleburg. The sign for T.J. Eckleburg, oculist had been staring at the residents of the valley of ashes for longer than anyone could remember. The paint on the sign has been wearing out for years, the paint fading each time the sun beat down on it or the rain poured on it. But, the omnipresent eyes of T.J. Eckleburg were still there, staring down at human and ghoul alike. It was in this place where I met Mado’s lover, Koutaro Amon.  
“Hide, we’re getting off here,” declared Mado.  
“Why?” I asked.  
“Because this is where my lover is,”  
We then got off the train and walked to a dirty shop that sold quinques. When we entered the shop, we were greeted by a white haired man who I assumed was Amon’s husband. “Hello Arima, how are you?” asked Mado. “I am fine. Where is that quinque you were talking about selling me?” Arima asked.  
“It’s still being fixed up. You should stop asking me about it if you still want it to kill that scum,” said Mado.  
“I’m sorry sir,”  
“Good. If you keep this attitude up I might not even sell you that quincke. The people and ghouls in the valley of ashes should know their place,”  
The tension in the air that proceed afterwards was thick. I felt very awkward trying to laugh off what had just happened. Suddenly, another voice rang out, “Mado, I didn’t know you were here”. This voice belonged to Koutaro Amon, who was walking towards us, quite stiffly and awkwardly, having both his lover and his husband in the same room interacting with each other. He did not know where to look or who to look at, his lover, his husband, or me a complete stranger. In the end, he looked straight ahead. When he reached us, Mado introduced me to him.  
“Amon, this is my cousin Hideyoshi Nagachika,” Mado said.  
“Hello,” Amon said very stiffly.  
“Hide, this is Koutaro Amon,”  
“Pleasure,” I said.  
“Mado, let’s go to the City now,” whispered Amon.  
“Yes, of course, but first you have to get your husband away so you can leave,” whispered Mado  
They shared a look between each other when Mado told Arima, “Hide and I are leaving now,”.  
“Okay, thank you for visiting,” Said Arima.  
Mado and I walked out when Amon came out of the building and walked after us towards the train. “Why is Mr.Amon following us?” I asked.  
“Because we are going to meet up with him in the city,” Mado replied.  
We got back on the train; Amon sitting a little ways away from us to keep people from suspecting them to be together and having an affair. Although more likely it was just in case one of Mado’s rich friends suspects him of being with a low-class man.  
After we got off the train, we met up with Amon and got into a taxi. We then went to Mado and Amon’s City apartment. “Mr. Nagachika, my sister and some of our other friends are going to be coming over also. Now, my sister is very beautiful so it’s okay if you and her hit it off if you know what I mean,” said Amon. “Mr.Amon, I’m fine, I don’t think I really need your sister,” I replied. “Nonsense! Hide you should take Koutaro up on his offer,” said Mado. “I’m fine, really,” I said.  
After we reached Mado’s City apartment, Amon and Mado left me alone in their sitting room while they went into the bedroom for awhile. I felt quite uncomfortable after I started hearing moaning and the bed creaking and hitting the wall. I had just gotten up to leave from embarrassment and uncomfortableness when the other guests arrived. “You must be the boy Koutaro was talking about,” a woman who was, indeed, beautiful (but who could not compare to Touka) greeted me. “Hi, and you are?” I asked.  
“Oh silly me! getting ahead of myself! I am Koutaro’s, sister, I’m sure Koutaro mentioned me to you,”  
“Haha yeah he did mention you,” I replied somewhat awkwardly.  
We could still hear noises from the bedroom through the walls.  
Suddenly, two more people arrived, a man and a woman. The man was wearing all black and looked somewhat unapproachable and the woman was also wearing all black and was beautiful with long red hair. It seemed like something was off about both of them. They both greeted me, the male’s name was Uta and the female’s was Itori. All three of them were seated on the couch in the living room when Amon and Mado reappeared from the bedroom. Mado took some whiskey out from the bureau and poured us all generous servings of the liquid. The couple, Uta and Itori did not drink any of the alcohol that was offered to them. I took a very generous serving of the whiskey.  
Now, I have only been drunk twice in my life and that second time was that night. We kept on pouring back shots of whiskey, riding out the delirious ecstasy of drunkenness and knowing that we were doing something bad. But the consequences of getting thrown into jail for drinking did not matter to any of us that night. We all had a great time and danced out our ecstasy, except for Uta and Itori who just danced anyway.   
But, after the ecstasy was gone, all I felt was an emptiness as I looked around and saw Amon’s sister passed out, Uta and Itori were quietly talking in a corner and Amon and Mado getting into a domestic argument. In this state, I saw Mado hit Amon after Amon started talking about Kaneki and asking when Mado was going to leave Kaneki.  
During this drunken stupor, Uta and Itori walked over to me and questioned me about where I lived and what I did for work. After telling them I lived in West Egg, they became very interested in me.  
“Have you heard of Tsukiyama?” Itori asked.  
“Of course! He’s my neighbor,” I replied.  
“Well I heard he’s a ghoul,” said Uta.  
“No honey, he isn’t a ghoul! but I heard he killed his entire family just to inherit a large fortune,” said Itori.  
“You’re wrong! I heard that at his parties, someone always goes missing and that that person is always eaten by Tsukiyama!” declared Uta.  
“Really? I’m not sure about that. Well it doesn’t matter anyway, he throws large parties that are fun to go to,” declared Itori.  
This arguing went on for quite some time about all these rumors that may or may not be true about Tsukiyama. At one point he was declared a murderer at another point he was declared a hero. But this didn’t matter to me because soon after, I passed out.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
I woke up in Mado’s apartment with a terrible headache. Uta and Itori had left in the middle of the night last night while Amon’s sister was still there. I quickly tried to make myself look presentable for the outside world and left, not wanting to deal with Mado or Amon. I caught the train and went home to West Egg.  
I had been sitting around reading the newspaper when there was suddenly a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, I quickly answered it, revealing a servant with a strange mask on handing me a letter.  
The letter read: Mr. Hideyoshi Nagachika is invited to a party at the residence of Shuu Tsukiyama next Saturday night.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide goes to Tsukiyama's party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Tokyo Ghoul, the Great Gatsby, or any of its characters. Mado and Amon may be a little ooc. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy!

The music was blasting when I entered Tsukiyama’s mansion.  A full band was performing jazz hits while couples twirled around on the dance floor.  Flappers flapped to the charleston.  People from all different backgrounds and walks of life poured in.  Both ghouls and humans were there.  Members of the CCG were hanging around prominent ghouls.  Actresses, models, and heiresses were there.  Nobodys and somebodys were there.  However, the one person who was not there was Tsukiyama.  I kept on asking people where the host was, showing them my invitation.  They all said that Tsukiyama never showed up for his own parties.  Also that they never got invitations and they just showed up to his parties.

I walked through the masses, both human and ghoul, intoxicated on their respective forms of alcohol. Surprisingly, no ghoul had eaten a human yet.  I awkwardly shuffled around not really knowing anyone.  In the end, I got a flute of champagne from a servant and drank it down in one swing, wanting to loosen up.

As I was walking around the party, I spotted Ms. Touka.  “Ms. Touka! I didn’t know you were going to be at this party!” I exclaimed.

“Of course I would be here, It’s Saturday and it’s a party a Tsukiyama’s house,” She said.

“So… haha, would you like to go dancing?”

“No thank you,”

“Oh there you are Touka!” a man who looked fairly rich walked towards us with two glasses of champagne; one for her and one for him.

“Touka, who is he?” the man asked pointing at me.

“Nishiki, this is one of my friends Hideyoshi Nagachika.  Hide, this is a friend of mine, Nishiki Nishio,”

“It’s nice to meet you,” I said.

“Yeah,” Nishiki replied quite bruskly.

“Hey Nishiki, you should go dance with that girl over there,” Touka said pointing to a young lady with short brown hair waiting for a dance partner, “I need to attend to something,”

“Okay, but can we dance together some tonight?” Nishiki asked.

“Of course,”

Nishiki walked away, leaving me alone with Ms. Touka.  “So Hide, do you want to find Tsukiyama?”

“Yes! Of course!” I replied.

We walked upstairs into the part of the mansion where the party goers did not go.  We walked around for a little while and I started feeling uncomfortable; like we should not have been there.  “Should we really be doing this?” I asked.

“We don’t have to go up here but if you would like to talk to Tsukiyama, he is more likely to be up here,”

“Ahhhhh alright, I guess it’s okay,”

We continued walking through the long corridor until we saw a door with light peeking out from under it.

“Let’s go in here,” Touka said.

We entered the room which turned out to be a library.  I called out Tsukiyama’s name but did not get a reply.  Suddenly, Touka and I heard a rustling of papers.  A voice started giggling, “Teehee, who are you guys?” A woman, or was that person a man? walked out from around a bookshelf, revealing him or herself to be a short person with strange stitch marks on their body.  “I am Juuzou Suzuya, and I’m a boy if you didn’t already know,” he giggled.

“I am Touka Kirishima and this is Hideyoshi Nagachicka,” Touka said, standing protectively in front of me.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Juuzou said.

“Why are you here and not out enjoying the party?” I asked.

“Well, I’ve been at Tsukiyama’s house the past week, partying and getting drunk so I’ve decided to sober up for the night,” he giggled.

“Do you know Tsukiyama?” I asked.

“No, but I’ve heard he’s a ghoul so I wanted to find out if that was true myself. If it was, I’d like to kill him,” Juuzou continued giggling.

“But it’s just a rumor that Tsukiyama is a ghoul,” I said.

“Ahhh that’s true, some say he’s a war hero, others say he murdered his entire family, and there are even a few who believe that he doesn’t exist at all,”Juuzou said.

“So you’ve just been freeloading off a person who you have never met before for the entire week?” Touka asked.

“Yup! And I haven’t seen him once this entire week!”

“Hey Hide, let’s go back to the party, Juuzou clearly doesn’t know Tsukiyama,” said Touka.

“Awwww you guys are leaving so soon?” Juuzou whined.

“Yeah, we have to go, but it was nice meeting you,” I said.

“Okay! Bye! By the way, this might be something useful to know about me: I’m part of the CCG, teehee,” said Juuzou.

I noticed Touka’s eyes widen a bit as she just said “yeah,” in a monotone voice and walked away.

After we walked out, Touka grabbed my hand (ahh I was so happy!) which was sweating.  She must have been quite shaken up when Juuzou said he was part of the CCG.  I don’t know why it would have mattered to her unless she was a ghoul.  Was she?  She didn’t seem like one to me.  I mean-- we ate dinner together once so she couldn’t have been a ghoul. I didn’t realize that I had stopped walking until Touka asked if I was coming along.  “Yeah, I’m coming,” I told her.

When  we rejoined the party, which was in full swing, just as dinner was about to be served to all the guests.  We sat down at a table with other guests.  A couple was sitting with us and a purple haired man with dark blue--almost purple--eyes was sitting with us too.  He was wearing an extremely ugly and gaudy suit.  Everyone said “hello” to each other.  The couple asked me and Touka if we were together and I blushed very hard while Touka denied it, saying we were good friends.  The purple haired man spoke up saying it was such a shame that we were not together because Touka and I would have been a great couple.  Then, he suddenly asked, “Mon ami, were you in the Great War?”

“Yes,” I exclaimed.

“I was also in the war. I must have seen you somewhere fighting the enemies,” he said.

“Ahh but excuse me, what is your name?” I asked.

“Oh forgive me mon ami! I am Shuu Tsukiyama."


End file.
